


The Captain's Secrets

by Hailey01



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailey01/pseuds/Hailey01
Summary: Falling from the sky was more painful then expected, but now stuck on this planet and small mistake for a town, Alex, will need to find a new power regulator.With deals to be made, and plans to be set in action, the Captain gets more spoils then she thought she ever would, in a dark haired, beauty.
Relationships: The Captain/Parvati Holcomb
Kudos: 6





	The Captain's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> ((New to Writing, please give some helpful criticism!))

The walk to Parvati's house was short, Edgewater was a very small town, with fewer people then buildings.  
With the added bonus of smelling fish, everywhere. 

Parvati had volunteered her services the second she got the chance, she needed that change in scenery from Mister Thompsons office.  
She might be free from him tonight, but not the new stranger in town, the women had bright red hair, with two weirdly flowing yellow eyes. She was easily six feet tall, and strongly built.  
She was also very pretty with her short hair framing her perfect features. 

But Parvati couldn't focus on that now, she was leading a stranger to her home to stay the night. 

Mister Thompson's orders..  
The stranger promised to take care of some issues for Mister Thompson, so he offered Parvati's bed side as a partial pay. 

"That's my dad's office, my flower garden, then, my room, "  
Parvati tried to keep her positive attitude to all this, maybe having a new friend here would be a good thing.

"So if you need anything, a change of clothes, food, or tinkering gear, I'll be inside my workshop!"

Parvati quickly turned leaving the taller female to watch as she happily sway her hips away with a sly smile, and a tilt of her own hips.

"Hey, sweet cheeks! ~"

Parvati stopped dead in her tracks as she flinched slightly from the words of the female behind her, her face getting red.  
This is only the second time the stranger has addressed her, but this time with a sky grin that swapped to a sharp toothed smile that seemed to nearly strech ear to ear.

"What's through here?"

She flicked her eyes to the outer door that stood directly behind her, that shark line smile never leaving her face, beginning to unnerve Parvati and slightly scare her. 

"That, uh, t-that would be the balcony."  
Parvati turned back to the freedman, standing with an arm raised to her chest, like she would be getting ready to black an attack. 

The stranger chuckled at her shyness, and her adorable little stutter.  
"Maybe you finish off the tour then, huh? It would be a shame for Mister Thompson to know you didn't fully show me around."

Parvati inhaled sharply, knowing that wouldn't bowed well for her, Mister Thompson wild soul anything to give her, or anyone, a hard time. 

"Alright, let's go so."  
Parvati didn't have to get far to be outside on her balcony.  
Out there were just a few potted plants and a couple chairs and table, with a board game still set up on it. 

The night sky was clear, the planets around the system followed beautifully with all the stars above them.  
People in the bar across the street shows happily as they shared their drinks and began falling their way home for her another early start. 

"I don't like being up here, people tend to, stare!"  
Parvati leaned on the railing she watched drunken folk make fools of themselves. 

"Tend to stare huh? I don't blame them, it's a wonderful view! ~"  
Parvati suddenly felt to weight of the women on her back, pushing her breasts into the smaller framed figures back.

"W-, Hey, got off!"  
Parvati began to kick and push back against the women but quickly found herself pushing her ass against a large mound directly in between the others legs. 

As she opened her mouth to scream, the other wearied her large hands around Parvati's mouth.  
"Careful Parvati, people might, well, stare! ~"  
"And that would, really, humiliating don't you think?"

As the stranger fought off Parvati's pitiful attacks with her free hands, she won had no trouble pushing down Parvsti's dungeries to they hung under her bare ass.  
"What a cute little slut!! ~ You don't even wear underwear! ~"

The stranger laughed quietly into Parvati's ear, as tears began spilling from Paeavati's eyes, as she shook her head.  
"Lucky for you,"

The stranger pushed open her own pants she had peeled off a dead Marader a few hours ago.  
"Neither do I! I feel they get in the way, don't you think? ~"

Parvati screamed into the strangers hands as she felt her tip like her asshole.

"Don't worry girl, I won't hurt after a while!"  
With those final words, the stranger began pushing into Parvati harder, and harder until she only got half way down her nine inches into the Virgin asshole. 

Parvati kept up her little cries, trying not to drag that unwanted attention from those below.  
She started kicking her feet, as she still continued to push the larger woman off. 

"What's the matter baby, don't like the feeling of my giant female girth, inside your tiny asshole? ~"  
The stranger laughed at her as she lifted one of Parvati's legs making the girl grunt pushing the cock of her assalient fully inside her, pushing itself inside her gut and pushing her up against the freezing metal bars.  
The coldness sending a shiver through the smaller female. 

Parvati couldn't help it anymore as she her own moans escape her beautiful lips.  
She had always been certain, sex was never a thing she would enjoy, but here she was, getting analy fucked on her porch, with the possibly odd being caught at any moment. 

She moaned harder as her assalints huge cock continued doing a number on her but she could no longer take it as the cock inside her began picking up pace and getting harder. 

"W-"  
"W-Wha-" 

Her question was short lived though as the stranger's hand, they Sas around her mouth dove in between Parvati's legs and began violently finger fucking her tight cunt catching the Virgin off gaurd completely. 

Parvati screamed as she came, spraying her juices across the Strangers hand and onto the ground. 

The stranger followed quicky pulling Parvati from the ground, lifting her off her feet and hammered her cock in and out of her streched asshole, before hilting herself balls deep inside her and cumming, falling on her ass taking the well fuck Parvati with her.


End file.
